


Kalos

by DiRoxy



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Davekat Week 2016, Day Six, M/M, Pokestuck, cursing, davekatweek, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: “Holy fucking shit on a stick, is that a Beedrill? Where did you get a Beedrill? How did you get a Beedrill?” Karkat gaped at the flying pokemon, crouching down to get a better look at the wickedly sharp stingers it sported on both its arms and its abdomen. “Dave.” He stood back up and looked over at his boyfriend, scowling because Dave was bent over with laughter and wiping tears from his shadeless eyes. “Stop laughing at me fuck face.”
---
DaveKat Week Day 6: Crossover (Pokemon)





	

“Holy fucking shit on a stick, is that a Beedrill? Where did you get a Beedrill? _How_ did you get a Beedrill?” Karkat gaped at the flying pokemon, crouching down to get a better look at the wickedly sharp stingers it sported on both its arms and its abdomen. “Dave.” He stood back up and looked over at his boyfriend, scowling because Dave was bent over with laughter and wiping tears from his shadeless eyes. “Stop laughing at me fuck face.”

Dave coughed and cleared his throat, straightening up and grinned at him. “Relax, Karkles. It’s just. Well, you reacted pretty much how I expected you to react. And to answer your question, John sent him over from Johto. Apparently he needed a firmer trainer than John, and he thought of me and Dirk. Not really sure why, John’s clearly the better trainer but you know. Whatever.”

Karkat narrowed his eyes and looked back at the Beedrill again. “He’s awfully big,” he mused, “probably a good fighter, definitely been trained before. Did John say where he got him?”

“Nah, but he mentioned that he hadn’t trained him from a Weedle so I think we can assume either a trade or he caught him outright. Name is Stinger if you can believe it,” Dave said with a relaxed smile. He approached Stinger and put a hand on his head, offering him a pokepuff. Even Karkat had to smile when Stinger ate it with relish.

“I can believe it, John would name his pokemon something as ridiculous as that. So, Stinger’s going to be traveling with us then?” Karkat asked. He checked the time on his pokegear, giving a small hum. He fingered the singular ball on his belt and then released his Espurr. She yawned when she hit the ground, followed by a purr when Karkat scratched at her ears. “Kasha, this is Stinger. He’s going to be traveling with us for a bit,” Karkat said, introducing them.

Dave chuckled and slipped his arm around Karkat’s waist when he straightened up. “You’re awfully cute when you’re introducing pokemon to each other,” he said softly.

“It’s good for them.” Karkat shrugged and then leaned into Dave’s side. “We’ve gone over this before.”

Dave smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Still cute.”

Karkat grumbled at him to shut up, but he smiled as he watched Kasha immediately start playing with Stinger. It may be the start of their pokemon journey here in Kalos, but he was more than happy. They could take their time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this one was short compared to the others, but I'm workin' with what muse I have and what time I have in the day. <3 I do plan on coming back and writing more in this universe, but it's a slow going plan.
> 
> Why does Karkat have an Espurr? Also, why was it a Beedrill?  
> The answer is that I used a generator and pulled two random pokemon out. Hopefully I'll have this fleshed out better when I actually get around to writing it.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -Raine


End file.
